Eternity with you
by endless-sky93
Summary: Klaroline 100 years in the future: Klaus takes a look back at the last hundred years he spent with his Caroline. Posted from tumblr.


**Hi guys :) Yeah you see right I finally post something again :D I'm sorry I've been absent for so long but I didn't feel like posting anything I've wrote and I tried to improve this one-shot over and over again until I finally choose to post it on tumblr in honor of the Klarokiss anniversary ^^**

**I hope you have fun reading :)  
><strong>

**(This can also be seen as an epilogue to my fanfic 'Devoted to you' but not necessarily) **

**Warning: This one-shot contains a little smut ;)**

* * *

><p>The sun rose, banishing the wafts of mist that lay on Paris. Slowly light crept through the dark streets, illuminating them. The light shone through the gaps of the Eiffel Tower, making it look all the more beautiful.<p>

Klaus watched the quiet city, leaning against the open glass door of the balcony, arms crossed in front of him and a content smile on his face. He enjoyed Paris in the early morning. Everything was so quiet and calm, the complete opposite from what the city used to be during the day. He contemplated painting the picture before him but just as he began to retreat inside the apartment he was greeted with a much more satisfying sight:

Caroline - his Caroline- was splayed out on the huge master bed to his left side.

The light summer breeze blew a few strands of her hair from her face, revealing her beautiful features. She was wrapped up in a white sheet but parts of her perfect body peaked out here and there much to Klaus' pleasure. He lingered a while in front of their bed, simply admiring her before he decided to capture the beauty in front of him. He went to get his paints and easel and settled in front of the huge glass door. Here he was provided with sufficient light.

Then he began to paint.

Time passed as he painted and his thoughts went to the last 100 years he spent with his Caroline.

* * *

><p>Time had flown by while he showed her every single thing the world had to offer, delighting in her happiness and finding his own in her smile, her light and her love.<p>

She told him she loved him one year after they started to see the world.

They were in Tokyo at that time. Caroline loved the city. It was always awake and buzzing with life and everywhere were new things to discover. That night they dined on the rooftop of a skyscraper. Everywhere around them grew the most beautiful exotic flowers but they all paled in comparison to the woman at his side.

Caroline wore a deep green dress that evening which lapped around her ankles and accented her curves perfectly. Her hair, which got longer over the years, flew down her back in lose curls just how he liked it and her eyes - her eyes seemed to catch all the lights the city had to offer. She was radiant as she swirled around in excitement, admiring all the flowers around her and the astonishing view over the city. After dinner they slow danced together. She looked him deep in the eyes, caressing the side of his face as she leaned closer and whispered:

"I love you Nik."

For a few moments he was speechless and she was worried that she might have overwhelmed him with her confession but then his lips touched hers and everything around her seemed to vanish apart from him kissing her, holding her close.

He would always remember this moment.

That night she showed him her love for him in every way a woman could show a man her love. She delighted in the sounds he made and watching his face contort in pure pleasure as she brought him to the highest of highs.

Klaus told her he loved her a few months later.

Deep down he knew it long before but he never dared to say it out loud. It was a new feeling, one he wasn't accustomed to and he didn't quite knew what to make of it. He knew that he cared deeply for Caroline, that she was all that mattered, that he would die for her without a second thought but he couldn't put a finger on what all these feelings meant.

At that time they weren't in a big city. They decided to travel somewhere quieter after their recent visit in New York. So he took her to a lake house in Canada, far away from civilisation, just the two of them.

And one evening while they sat on the little gangplank by the lake, her back against his chest, their fingers intertwined, he confessed to her.

She was stunned to say the least. Sure she wondered about his feelings towards her a couple of times over the years but she knew that he cared deeply for her and that was enough for her. Or so she thought. These three simple words threw her completely off. She just stared at him for a few minutes but then her face broke into a huge smile and Klaus was never more relieved. The next thing he knew was that he had been tackled to the ground with Caroline furiously kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

That night he made love to her like never before. She could feel every ounce of his love pouring through his lips, his eyes and his body right into her.

Every kiss he planted on her skin spoke an own language:

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

And she nearly suffocated from all the emotions she felt inside of her. So she just kissed him back, trying to tell him through action how much she loved him and Klaus delighted in it and as he brought her pleasure she cried out his name and he swore he never heard a sound more beautiful.

They married 20 years later. Klaus wasn't fond of marriage because for him it was such a trivial human convention. But it was important for Caroline. She wanted to make this experience and she had dreamed of her marriage since she was a little girl. Of course Klaus didn't miss an opportunity to fulfill one of her dreams.

They married in Mystic Falls - their hometown. It was a small ceremony with only a few guests.

Stefan was there together with Rebekah, the two already happily married.

Elena was also there, age written over her face. Many years ago Stefan and Damon discovered a cure for vampirism and she had decided to take it and become human again. She and Matt had found one another once again, were married for over 10 years now and had two girls, Jenna and Vicki.

Caroline's mum was there, a huge smile on her wrinkled face as she saw how happy her daughter was.

Then there was Bonnie, who still looked younger than she really was, thanks to her witch powers. She stood next to Kol, their fingers intertwined.

Elijah and Katherine stood next to them. Klaus finally found it in himself to forgive Katherine for his brother. Maybe Caroline had also played a role in that. She had forgiven Katherine long ago. It was not in her nature to be resentful and according to Caroline being a vampire only brought her good, Klaus being the best of it all.

They swore their vows to each other that day - not that it would have been necessary: they knew they were each other's for the rest of their immortal life.

From then on she was Mrs. Mikaelson. Even if Klaus didn't care much about marriage he wanted her to have his name, to belong to him in every way possible - just like he belonged to her.

They stayed with each other through everything - the good and the bad.

Some nights he held her while she cried over the deaths of her mother and her mortal friends. It was unavoidable and they both had known that the day would come. Caroline thought she was prepared for it but she was wrong. Her mother's death, Elena's death and finally Bonnie's death struck her deep. Especially losing her mother was very hard for her. Klaus supported her all he could and she was thankful for having him at her side.

Facing death was something he had learned for over 1000 years. It was one of the prices you had to pay for immortality. It got better with time. Caroline grew older as the years passed even if her physical appearance was still that of a 17 year old girl. She became wiser, more serious but she never lost her light. Klaus still saw the same girl that had charmed him all these years ago and she kept surprising him just by being her, just when he thought after 1000 years he could not be surprised anymore. Caroline made his life exciting again. He kept finding new facets of Caroline, sides of her he didn't knew existed.

And he loved every single one.

He loved everything about her.

* * *

><p>Klaus smiled to himself as he remembered all those past years while drawing Caroline's delicate features with his paintbrush.<p>

She truly was perfection in every way.

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke with the feeling of warm kisses between her breasts. She could feel his stubble scratching against her sensitive skin- an uncomfortable jet pleasurable sensation.<p>

"Mhm Nik." She purred and stroked her hand through his unruly hair while widening her legs for him to lie between.

"Bonjour ma chérie." He purred back and released her breasts only to capture her lips with his.

Hearing his sexy French accent, she grinned against his lips and deepened the kiss. His hands rested against her waist, gently caressing her sides while her hands travelled down his chest, gripping the edge of his Henley and tugging at it lightly. After they broke the deep kiss he pecked her lips lightly once more. Klaus often did that. It was like a confirmation that she was his. Caroline loved when he did that.

"How long did I sleep?" She wondered.

"Quite some time. Its early afternoon…looks like I really wore you out last night." He added cheekily, grinning down at her. She punched his chest lightly but he could see a small smile on her face.

"However" He continued. "I've used my time wisely."

"Oh really?" She asked, while her little fingers slid over the skin of his lower back. He shuddered in response.

"Mhm mhm. Do you want to see it?"

Caroline smiled up at him "Gladly. But first…" Her hands were now fully under his shirt, feeling his muscles.

He seemed to get her idea. "You want this off I presume." He smirked boyishly while sitting up and removing his Henley.

"Much better." She crooned as he tossed the material aside.

Her eyes roamed over his torso shamelessly. Even after so many years she still felt the same need for him. He mirrored her look, leaning down to capture her rosy lips again. She kissed him back just as eagerly, her hands now roaming over his exposed chest. He growled into her mouth as he let his own hands wander over her flawless silky skin. Caroline felt goosebumbs all over her body - the effect this man still had on her even after 100 years - and she whimpered against Klaus' lips, eliciting a smirk from him.

Klaus separated their kiss to trail a hot path of kisses over her jaw and down her neck. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach and finally Caroline felt him take one of her sensitive nipples into his warm mouth and she moaned at the exquisite feeling.

"Nik please touch me." She pleaded.

He didn't need to know where exactly she liked to be touched. His fingers already stroked the skin below her stomach tenderly and Caroline nearly died from anticipation. Finally his fingers slid over her already slick heat and she groaned at the contact.

"More." She breathed. He grinned and circled her clit with his index finger in response.

His fingers slipped down and barely dipped into her. She raised her hips, seeking more of the pleasure she knew he could provide her. Klaus didn't tease long and just as two of his fingers entered her, he seared her mouth with a burning kiss. Her moans vibrated against his lips as he began to move his fingers inside her. He knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum.

He alternated between deep and swallow strokes and just as she was about to let go he moved down between her legs and took her little pearl into his mouth, sucking fervently on it. Caroline shuddered delightfully and then she screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Klaus groaned as he tasted her on his tongue.

"Watching you orgasm is still my favourite sight." He growled against her throat as he slowly slid up her body. "It makes me itch to give you another one." He added, hotly whispering in her ear.

She moaned in response and pulled him towards her and he let her. One of her hands gripped his hip while the other began to stroke the hard flesh between his tights. He panted in her ear before nippling on her lope to distract himself from the exquisite feeling of her hand stroking him. After 100 years she knew exactly what he liked, knew all his weak spots and how to drive him crazy and she took wicked advantage of that whenever and wherever she could.

"Caroline…" He gasped as her thumb glided over his swollen head. She loved hearing him say her name like that. She surprised him by flipping them over so that she was on top with him cradled between her thighs.

"My turn." she purred and stroked the tight muscles of his stomach. He looked up at her, pure lust clouding his blue eyes and another gasp escaping his lips as she began to move back and forth, stroking his member with her sensitive folds.

After a few minutes the pressure became too much for both of them. They simply had to have the other so Caroline raised her hips only to lower them on his aching member. And inch by inch they became one, just as it always was supposed to be. She leaned forward, needing to be close to him, needing to feel all of him and kissed him deeply.

Soon her hips rotated against his and their lips touched again and again, unable to quench the raging fire between them. After all this time it was still there, burning as strong as ever if not stronger. There was that unresistable pull between them, a pull that always seemed to pull them together and they couldn't do a thing about it apart from relenting, to give into it completely.

"You just feel too good Nik. Forever isn't nearly enough to get my fill of you." She murmured between their frenzied kisses.

She opened her eyes and found him staring back at her, his hands gliding over her body lovingly before resting on both sides of her face. He leaned up and placed a tender kiss on her lips, loving them with his and she whimpered as she felt all his love for her through his kiss.

Suddenly he pulled out of her and lay her down beside him, tugging her to him by her waist, her back now against his chest. Before she could process what was happening he had nudged her legs open and entered her once again. She cried out as she felt him even deeper and instinctively pushed her hips back, seeking more of that delicious friction he caused. His arms had her in a tight grip: One held her to him by her waist, not allowing a wisp of space between them while the other massaged her breast, eliciting sharp gasps from her.

As she opened her eyes she was faced with the huge window in front of her, granting her a magnificent view over all of Paris in the early afternoon of a warm summer day.

"The city is so beautiful." She gasped.

"I know someone more beautiful." He breathed into her ear while his hand that once was around her waist, now held onto her leg to control his movements.

"Really?" She managed to say. "Who could that be?…Ah Nik." She moaned as he hit a particular sensitive spot inside her. He pulled her chin towards him and looked her deep in the eyes.

"You." He breathed against her moist lips before he connected them with his again.

His tongue slipped inside her mouth easily while his trusts grew more erratic. Her moans vibrated against his lips and finally she had to break the kiss to cry out.

"Nik I'm so close."

"I know love, I know. Just let go."

"Ye-s." She whimpered against his lush lips while moving her hips against his more desperately.

And then he felt her walls closing in on him and she started to tremble in his arms. After a few more thrusts he let go as well, spilling hotly inside of her. They both moaned loudly as release washed over them.

Slowly they came down from their high, still clinging to each other and breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat on their skins. She turned in his embrace to caress the side of his face tenderly and he leaned down to kiss her swollen lips again. This kiss was slow and full of love. The fire between them no longer unbearable but burning warmly inside their hearts.

* * *

><p>When they finally got out of their bed it was late afternoon and the sun dipped their appartment in a golden light. Caroline had put on a summer dress made of white lace and was standing in front of Klaus's new painting, studying it intently.<p>

"What do you think?" Came his voice from behind her.

He gently caressed her sides as his hands came to rest on her waist.

She laid her hand above his and their fingers intertwined as she craned her head back to kiss him.

"It's gorgeous…I love it." She whispered, her breath fanning over his lips which instantly twisted into a warm smile, that kind of smile which was only for her.

"And I love you." He whispered back and was rewarded with her gleaming smile, that kind of smile which made his undead heart turn around his axis.

"Just as I love you." She said and kissed him again tenderly.

In the end many things had changed over years but their love for each other was not one of them.

A century lay behind them, full of adventures and sweet, sometimes painful memories. They stayed with each other and never got tired of being with the other. Their love for each other never faltered, it only became stronger and deeper over time.

Now it was time to start a new century, hand in hand straight to eternity.


End file.
